


Family

by awkwardv



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardv/pseuds/awkwardv
Summary: A glimpse into the future of the Walkers family.





	Family

"Can’t even drink whiskey in my own house," Drake grumbles.

"Drake, my boy, you know the doctor said it was bad for you. You’ll have some at dinner."

"You’re right," he admits begrudgingly, "I’ll call and ask Reyna to bring the good stuff from the big house."

Riley shakes her head, this man is stubborn as a mule, but she still seems to find a way to persuade him.

"Can you set the table while I squeeze the lemons? Kids used to love my lemonade… I wonder if they still do," she sighs quietly, remembering how they would spend a whole summer in their cabin when Reyna was little. It feels like it was a lifetime ago.

"I still love your lemonade."

"But you love whiskey more!" Riley teases.

"And I love _you_ even more," Drake hugs her from behind and sways gently, pressing lips to the temple.

"They barely visit us here…" Drake catches sad notes in her voice.

"Ah, I don’t blame them!" he chuckles, "We still see them all the time."

"But do you remember the summer you thought you could teach Reyna fishing?" she laughs, reliving a classic damsel in distress situation, "Or when we went to pick herbs for tea and got lost in the woods? You found us, and then you built the swing to cheer us up. Alex and Iris are missed out on so much outdoor fun!"

"Hey, but they still turned out great. They’re good people and Valtoria will be in good hands."

Riley turns to face Drake and crosses her hands, covered in lemon juice, behind his neck, "They are. You always know what to say, Drake. I love you so much."

"I love you too, my beautiful girl."

\---

Everyone loved barbecue, but this was no surprise - Drake is a legend in Cordonia for his grilling skills.

"Wow, Duke Walker, you have to share your secret recipe, these ribs are something else," Duke Edward of Carlington concludes, licking his fingers clean. Drake is so stunned with his genuine behavior at the table that he comes to like Iris’s new husband in an instant.

"Babe, he doesn’t share it with anyone, the old man is going to take the recipe to his grave," Iris smirks at Drake.

"Ah, it’s not that big of a secret, just add two spoons of Worcestershire to a glass of tomato sauce and marinate for an ho--" Riley kicks Drake under the table, "- _What?!"_ he widens his eyes at her.

"You’ve never told _me_ the recipe!"

"This recipe is inherited through the male side of the family only."

Alex looks up from his smartphone:

"Uh, _HELLO_?!"

"Ugh, you’re 15, you don’t even know what a grill looks like," Drake cuts him off.

—

Edward fills everyone’s glasses with their drinks and stands beside his beautiful wife Iris, taking her hand. Riley is in awe, she can see her young self in Iris. No doubt she is the next Duchess of Valtoria and she is going to make her country proud. But most importantly, Riley sees true love in their eyes, and it is the only thing she could wish her heir. She squeezes Drake’s hand under the table and they smile at each other with affection - what a good life they’ve lived.

Everyone goes quiet, waiting for the toast. Iris composes herself for a second, but she can’t hold the big news anymore and she bursts with joy, "I’m pregnant! We’re going to have a baby!"

"This is wonderful news!" Riley gasps, "Drake, can you believe we’re going to be great-grandparents?!"

"Fuck, I’m so old," Drake sighs and takes a sip of his whiskey.


End file.
